Bloody June Revolutions (Turkish Political Crisis)
Bloody June Revolutions The Bloody June Revolutions were multiple violent and non-violent attacks, demonstrations and riots against the Turkish government. There were multiple groups; Ataturk's Army (CHP, Turkish Army, branches of MHP), Kurds Against Turkey (HDP, PKK, Turkish residing YPG), Young Turk Redux (rest of MHP) and the AKP. Many countries also were involved whether supporting sides or attempting to end this crisis. Pre-Events Around 3 weeks before the events began, President Erdogan had issued a controversial bill which made Ataturk no longer the permanent hero and began to wipe his ideologies off from Turkey. This had ended up causing slight riots however they quickly were taken down. Following the events President Erdogan downgraded parliamentary power and increased presidential power, being widely criticized and extremely frightening. Next, only ~3 days before the events began, extreme tensions were found between each Turkish political party. At the Grand National Assembly, the CHP, MHP and HDP were completely boycotting all AKP bills and calling them "Ottoman criminals", while the AKP replied to them and named them as "undemocratic unlawful swines". Finally, the final event which finally lit the revolting spirit was when Erdogan's secret plans to assassinate everyone from opposition parties were revealed, massively shocking people of Turkey and abroad. The European Union quickly condemned this and then replied with "Due to this horrific revealing, your application to the European Union shall be indefinitely suspended. With such harsh undemocratic ways to eliminate your opponents, this is the final straw and we cannot take anymore of your authoritarian ways.". NATO also then suspended Turkey's membership, then stating "Once you eliminate the obvious enemy (Erdogan), we can reconsider your membership, but until then, we shall reconsider your membership due to these undemocratic uncivilized manners to take care of oppositioning parties!". Less than 24 hours later, millions of Turks began weeks of harsh riots, attacks and demonstrations in order to stop the corrupted government. Events During the events, there were 3 sides, Ataturk's Army, Kurds, and the Nationalists ''battling against Erdogan. Here are the supporters (with amount of strength they had): '''Ataturk's Army' * NATO (~2,000) * EU (~1,500) * ASEAN (~250) * USA (~2,000) * Germany (1,650) * Azerbaijan (1,700) * Australia (1,500) * Canada (1,250) * France (1,850) * Greece (1,100) * Macedonia (960) * Israel (985) * Cyprus (500) * Northern Cyprus (1,200) * Austria (400) * Romania (1,000) * Italy (1,500) * Spain (1,700) * Portugal (200) * New Zealand (500) * Netherlands (1,000) * Belgium (965) * UK (2,500) * Tunisia (1,200) * Chile (150) * Argentina (600) * Albania (1,000) * Serbia (150) * Slovenia (750) * Slovakia (370) * Japan (1,900) * Ukraine (2,100) * Norway (300) * Sweden (95) * Denmark (120) * Kosovo (1,075) Kurds * Scotland (900) * Catalonia (1,000) * India (5,750) * Armenia (1,000) * Myanmar (2,600) * Panama (750) * Hungary (2,100) * Andorra (20) * Venezuela (1,950) * Malaysia (1,200) * Moldova (700) Nationalists * Poland (3,000) * Colombia (2,500) * Singapore (100) * China (6,700) * Brazil (3,500) * Uruguay (1,000) * Peru (400) * Croatia (1,000) * Yemen (200) Erdogan * Iran (8,000) * Hezbollah(200) * North Korea(2,500) * Russia (9,150) * Belarus (2,000) * Algeria (1,500) * Libya (900) * Egypt (1,150) * Somalia (650) Results After weeks of treacherous and dangerous riots, the fate of Turkey is sealed with a victorious Ataturk's Army victory. Immediately after the CHP victory, President Erdogan, Prime Minister Yildrim and many other AKP politicians are forced to step down. Erdogan is banned from Turkey, and he is deported to the United Arab Emirates, while a brand new constitution is drawn, pro-western. However, many people were killed and in Turkey alone, the total amount of people who died is 17,395,500. Category:Decline Category:Geopolitics 2017 Category:Civil Wars Category:Turkey Category:Outdated Articles